Deep Blue's Worst Nightmare
by kisshuismylife
Summary: ...is Moe and Miwa. Please read, it's really funny!


**Deep Blue's Worst Nightmare**

Deep Blue was in his misty blue dimension, thinking about how to get rid of the Mews. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto didn't seem to be doing any good. Then Deep Blue remembered hearing Kisshu say something about Mew Ichigo's scary school friends, and thought, _If I kidnap and brainwash them, maybe we'll have a chance. I know it takes a lot for Kisshu to say someone's scary._

Smirking, he set up a portal into his dimension, and focused on dragging Moe and Miwa through it. A few minutes later, the two girls fell into Deep Blue's dimension. "Where is this?" Moe asked.

"You are in my dimension," Deep Blue said. "I am Deep Blue, leader of the Cyniclons."

"That's nice, now why are we here?" Moe asked. "Not that I mind you getting us out of our science class, but why'd you drag us here?"

"You two would be very helpful if you joined me," Deep Blue said.

"Not happening; you want Ichigo dead, which means you'll be going down as soon as we figure out who your human host is," Miwa said. "Hmm…. I wonder if it's Tree-Freak, he's been acting a bit odd lately."

"So you two are not willing to join me?" Deep Blue asked.

"Nope," Moe said cheerfully. "But it was nice of you to get us out of science class. Can you do that more often?"

"NO!" Deep Blue shouted. His ball of light began to pulsate, and Miwa asked, "What are you doing?"

"Brainwashing you," Deep Blue replied.

"So I take it you don't want to hear our favorite horror story?" Moe asked mildly.

"You think your pathetic human horror stories can scare me?" Deep Blue scoffed.

"Yep," Miwa said. "This is a special kind of horror."

"Try me," Deep Blue said.

"Okay!" Moe said happily. "It was a rainy day in Ponyland. The pink ponies were happily frolicking in the rain, and-"

She was cut off by Deep Blue screaming, "OKAY! OKAY! I get the picture, can you stop talking about pink ponies now?"

"Aww… is someone scared?" Miwa teased. "Maybe you'll like this story better. It's called, 'The Purple Penguins and the Jewel of Harmony'. Wanna hear it?"

"NO!" Deep Blue screamed.

"What if I changed it to pink penguins?" Miwa asked.

"NO MORE PINK AND PURPLE ANIMALS!" Deep Blue screamed.

"So what DO you want to do while we're stuck here?" Moe asked. "I doubt you're going to tell us who your human host is, right?"

"Never," Deep Blue snarled. "And I'm tired of you two, so I'll send you to Pai to be annihilated."

"Great!" Miwa said happily. "We can wreak havoc on the ship!"

Deep Blue snarled, and suddenly Moe and Miwa found themselves in what looked like a science lab. "I wonder if this is Pai's lab…." Moe said thoughtfully. "This would be a great place to start!"

"Can't we wreak havoc somewhere where we won't kill ourselves?" Miwa asked. "Pai's probably got poisons in here."

Moe's eyes lit up. "Let's poison Tree-Freak!" she said excitedly. "If he's Deep Baka's human host, he needs to die anyways."

"And how do you plan to get away with this?" Miwa asked.

Moe drooped and said, "Fine, we'll just reduce him to a mess of gore, like we originally planned. What do we do about Blondie?"

"Turn him into a frog," Miwa said. "Let's start looking around."

Before they could go searching, though, they heard teleportation, and Pai's voice asked, "How the HELL did two humans get in here!?"

"Your rather pathetic blue leader sent us here to be dissected, but we decided we'd rather wreak havoc," Moe said. "Hey, where's Kisshu?"

"Sulking in his room," Pai said. "Why?"

"We want to scare him," Moe said.

"Will that keep you out of my lab?" Pai asked.

"Yup," Miwa and Moe said angelically. "Don't worry, we'll go find his room on our own. You can stay in here and daydream about Lettuce."

Pai snarled at them, and they skipped out the door, leaving Pai to steam.

Moe and Miwa looked in a few rooms, and then they found a closed door. Opening it quietly, they went in- and their jaws dropped. The entire room was filled with stuffed animals and wallpapered with pictures of Lettuce. After the initial shock wore off, Moe and Miwa smirked at each other, and Moe took out her cell phone, then started taking pictures. When she finished, she and Miwa went back to searching for Kisshu. Finally they found a door that said, "Kisshu's room. Keep out."

Miwa smirked and started banging on the door until she and Moe heard, "What NOW!?"

"We have something you can use to blackmail Pai," Moe called.

The door opened about ten seconds later, and Kisshu asked warily, "What are you doing on my ship?"

"Your blue leader decided he'd had enough of our pink pony stories, and sent us here," Miwa said. "So we decided to come see you, but we found Pai's room first, and took some photos with Moe's phone."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"It's filled with stuffed animals and wallpapered in pictures of Lettuce," Moe said, giggling.

Kisshu burst out laughing. Moe and Miwa joined in until they heard teleportation in the main room. "I wonder who that is…." Miwa said thoughtfully.

"Let's go check," Kisshu said, attempting to contain himself. He took Moe and Miwa by their shoulders, and teleported to the main room.

It turned out to be the Mews, and they looked up as Kisshu teleported in.

"Moe, Miwa, what happened?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu's leader decided he'd capture us, but he got tired of us telling pink pony stories, and sent us here," Miwa said. "And then we landed in Pai's lab, and Pai came in and kicked us out, so we went to find Kisshu instead, and on the way we came across Pai's room. Wanna see pictures?"

"Why did you take pictures of Pai's bedroom?" Zakuro asked.

"You'll see," Moe said, and pulled up her photos on her cell phone. The others came over and looked.

"Jeez, Pai's pretty obsessed with Lettuce," Ichigo commented as Lettuce turned red.

"And that's not all," Moe said. "Look at this!" She showed them photos of Pai's stuffed animals, which appeared to be arranged by color, and even Zakuro burst out laughing. The others were in hysterics as Moe put away her phone.

They laughed so loud it brought Pai out of his lab, and he asked grouchily, "What is so funny?"

"Your room!" Ichigo shrieked, and burst out laughing again.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!?" Pai shouted.

Moe and Miwa both gave exaggerated bows, and Pai growled as the others fell over laughing. "You two are DOOMED," he threatened.

"You'll have to catch us first," Miwa giggled, and she and Moe sped off, with Pai in hot pursuit.

_**Half an hour later: **_Everyone had calmed down (somewhat), but Moe and Miwa weren't back yet. Suddenly they heard Pai shout, "LET ME IN SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Well, they'll be busy for a while," Kisshu commented. "I'll take them back to Koneko-chan's place when I calm Pai down, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"Why would Deep Blue capture them?" Mint asked.

"They're scary, and if he brainwashed them into helping us, we'd probably be unbeatable," Kisshu said. "Luckily for you, Deep Blue's probably scared of them now."

"That is good," Ichigo said. "We should get back."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "I'll see you later when I bring Moe and Miwa back."

"See you then," Ichigo said, smiling slightly. Mint opened up another portal, and the Mews left. Kisshu sighed and went to go see if Pai was any calmer.

**I felt like laughing, and here's the result. I hope you all like it and review it!**


End file.
